Secret Desires
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Fantasies about your favorite WWE superstar. Contains adult material and explicit content. NO ONE UNDER 18! Alex Riley, The Miz, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, Justin Gabriel, Sheamus, John Cena, Wade Barrett, Evan Bourne, Randy Orton, and more.
1. Alex Riley

I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of my husband, Alex. He has been on the road for a very long time and for the first time in a long time he has some time off. Sitting there watching RAW, I kept looking at the door every 5 seconds. Finally after the hundredth time, I heard the door open then close followed by the sound of something dropping.

"Stef?" I heard my name called.

Jumping up from the couch, I knew exactly who it was. Sprinting from the living room to the foyer, I immediately jumped into his arms as he caught me.

"I missed you so much!" I said with so much joy in my voice.

"Mmmm...Missed you too." Alex said after looking me over in nothing but my black lace lingerie dress.

Pressing his lips to mine, he let his hands run all over my body before resting on my thighs gently squeezing them making me arch my back, pressing our bodies even closer. The kiss one one of the most passionate ones that we had shared in a long time. I missed everything about him. His kiss, touch, even the smell of his cologne. He slowly started to run his hands under my dress, until I stopped him.

"Eager..." I said pulling away breathing heavy.

"...can you blame me." Alex smirked as we pulled away, also trying to catch his breath.

Hopping down, I ran my nails over his shirt as I started to slowly unbutton his shirt, making his swallow heavy.

"How about..." I trailed off, leaning up to his ear. "...we take this to the bedroom." I whispered once I reached his ear.

Quickly walking off, I turned once I was at the stairs to see him staring at me.

"Coming?" I seductively over my shoulder.

With out warning, I was scooped up as I was being carried to our bedroom. He started to kiss me yet again, as his hands wondered all over. Making it to the bedroom, he walked right in since the door was already open. Walking over to the bed, he laid me down as his eyes wondered all over me as he took in every inch of me.

Hovering over me, he pressed his lips to mine as I started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Running my hands up his chest to his shoulders, I slid off his shirt before tossing it to the side. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him as close as he could get to me. He ran his hands down my side to the hem of my dress as he slowly started to lift it. Breaking the kiss so he could lift it over my head, he tossed to to the side not caring where it landed. Instead of going for my lips, he went right for my neck. As he started to kiss and nip at my neck, I started to get more eager by the moment. Brushing over my sensitive spot, I took in a sharp breath as a moan of pleasure escaped me causing him to smirk against me skin. Without warning he went after my spot causing me to moan in pleasure as I gripped his shoulders. He start to move down to me chest as his hands moved to my breasts. Licking in between them, he started to massage them with his hands, making nipples go as hard as rocks. Traveling his tongue over the skin, he made his way to my nipples as he stated to suck and nipple at them, making me even more horny that even. Moan his name, I was getting more turned on the more he did it. Moving to the next breast he did the same thing before moving down to my stomach. By this time, I had the blankets tightly gripped in my hands. Reaching my thong, he slowly started to remove them, before attacking my nice we pussy with his tongue. The feeling on his tongue made me moan and scream as he started to lick and nipple at me clit. After having one of the best orgasms I have had in forever, he then inserted two of his fingers into my tight vagina. I moved my hips along with the motion of his fingers as he leaned up kissing me rough and eagerly. Finally releasing the blankets, I moved my hands up to his hair as I started to tug at it. After another orgasm, Alex then removed his hands as I got control and flipped him over.

Straddling him, I ran my nails down his chest as I leaned down pressing my lips to his. Teasing him the same was he did me, I trailed from his lips to his ear. Gently nibbling on his earlobe, I could feel him tense up under me. After getting a few groans of pleasure from him, I move to his chest trailing kisses all the way to his abs. Tensing up, he moaned my name is pleasure tell me to do more. Smirking, I got to the waist of his jeans as I slowly unbuckled them. Tugging them off, I tossed them aside before removing his boxers. My hands traveled up his thighs, as I saw his big penis ready to be sucked. Deciding to tease him ever more, I went for his exposed indent instead. Traveling my tongue over one, he grabbed my hair as he grunted from the torture. Feeling him get harder the more I teased him, I moved down as I took his large penis in my had. Inserting it in my mouth, I slowly started to suck at it as I began to pleasure him more by moving my hand up and down on the bottom. Going a bit faster, he groaned and grunted more at the pleasure I was giving him. he was almost at his climax when he pulled me away, flipping me on the bed so he was over me. Shoving his large penis inside my tight wet vagina he started to push making moans come from the both of us.

"Alex...harder!" I begged wanting him to give me all he had.

He started going faster and faster as I gripped on his shoulders as tightly as I could. Reaching my climax, I moaned in such pleasure. Smirking Alex leaned down, kissing me roughly as he kept going. He thrusted hared and faster making me cum more and more. My body started to shake as I felt another orgasm coming on. Screaming from the pleasure again, Alex just smirked against my lips as he kept moving in and out of my vagina.

Two hours later and four orgasms later, Alex finally let his climax take over. Pushing against my vagina hard, he let himself cum inside of me. Breathing heavy, he pulled himself out of me and laid next to me as he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest as we were both panting, sweating, and trying to catch our breath.

"..that...was..." I breathed.

"...incredible." Alex finished for me.

"I love you so much!" I ran my hands down his chest as I kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much too." Alex breathed after pulling away.

"So glad you are home." I snuggled into him.

"It's great to be home." Alex grinned at me as he ran his hands through my hair.

Looking up at him, I saw that look in his eye. Grinning I pulled him down to me in yet another passionate kiss. Alex moved so he was hovering over me and we went for another glorious round of passionate hard core sex.


	2. Mike Mizanin

Walking around the backstage area of the arena, I was looking for someone. I wore his favorite, strapless pink dress that hugged my curves in all the right places. My hair was curled just how he liked it and my makeup was done to match. As I was walking I felt someone grab my hand as I was pulled into a hallway then pushed against the wall. Before I could even speak, I felt a pair of lips on mine as I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

"God I missed you." I said breathless as we pulled from the kiss.

"I missed you too." He said as he moved a strand of hair off my face.

"Why can't you just dump her so we don't have to sneak around like this?" I spoke softly as my voice became sad.

"I plan on ending it tonight." He smiled and he moved his hand up my thigh and under my dress making me gasp.

"Mike..." I moaned as he slipped his hand in my underwear and to my vagina. "...not here..." I bit my lip trying to contain the moan the was about to escape.

Not listening to me, he started to move his fingers all over my vagina, as he started to massage my clitoris. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer as I leaned into his shoulder to muffle the moan that escaped me. Smirking, he then began to kiss and nip at my neck as he slipped two of his fingers into my vagina before moving them up and down making me wet. Just as I was about to climax we heard his name being called.

"Mike!" I heard that awful french accent screech through my ears.

"Damn it!" I moaned as Mike pick up speed not caring that she was near by.

"...Mike..." I moaned as I reached my climax causing him to grin.

"More later." Mike smirked against my neck as he nipped at it one final time.

"..holding...you..to...that..." I breathlessly said as I rested my head on his shoulder. "...go get rid of her." I lifted my head as I looked into those amazing blue eyes of his.

Mike and I have been doing all this sneaking around for about 2 months now. I have been waiting for the day that he broke up with that gold digger, Maryse. She did not love him like I did. All she cared about was money. I cared more about Mike then his money, plus he was amazing in bed and treated me like I was the only girl in the world. The only thing in our way was, Maryse.

"Mike how could you!?" I heard someone screech. Smirking, I knew exactly who it was. Peeking my head around the corner, I saw Maryse standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Maryse, we are over!" Mike said as he pushed her away. I wanted to scream to the world, but kept calm for the moment.

"Why? Is it that slut Stefanie?!" Maryse blurted out in rage.

"That is none of your business!" Mike spat as he turned to walk away.

"It is!" Maryse hissed in disbelief. "Why?!" She begged for an answer.

"She loves me for who I am, not my money like you do!" Mike honestly said leaving Maryse speechless. "Now, if you don't mind..leave me alone because we are through!" Mike added as he walked back to my direction.

Ducking back around the corner, I tried to hide my excitement as Mike came around the corner. He looked me over with a huge grin on his face. Pulling me from the wall, he pressed his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss that we have ever shared.

"...hotel.." I smirked after pulling away.

"Now!" mike smirked as he took my hand and literally dragging me out of the arena.

Before we could even make it in the door, Mike was already all over me. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist as his one hand grabbed my ass with the other trying to open the door. Once the door was open, Mike walked in and pushed me against the now closed door as he kissed me roughly allowing his hands to travel up my thighs.

"Hold on Mr. Eager..." I hopped down from his hips. "Your clothes need to come off." I bit my lip as I started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly undoing his shirt, he was growing more impatient he pushed me back against the wall leaning down and nipping at my shoulders and neck. Getting the last button undone, I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders before letting the shirt drop to the floor. Sliding my hands down his chest, I made my way to the button of his pants causing him to tense as I did it slowly. Grunting against my neck he nipped harder wanting me to hurry. Smirking, I let his pants fall to the floor before laying my lips on his chest. Kissing all the way down to the waist on his boxers, I tugged them off to reveal his large penis. Running my fingers over his indents, he tensed more as he moaned at the torture. Putting him in my mouth I slowly began to suck as I ran my fingers to his balls. Squeezing them gave him more pleasure as he held my head as I started to suck even faster. Reaching his climax, he grabbed my hair as I swallowed every last bit of him. Pulling me up, he smirked.

"...my...turn..." He breathed with that look in his eye.

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes as he moved one hand under my dress pulling down my underwear and his other unzipped my dress. As it fell to the floor, Mike grabbed my ass as he lifted up and carried me to the bed. Laying me down, he stared as he took in every inch of my petite body. Kneeling down, he ran his hands up my thighs as he spread my legs. Gripping the sheets, I moaned as he slid his tongue all over my clit making me even more wet than I already was.

"Mike!" I moaned in pleasure as he licked and sucked making me feel so good.

After reaching my climax, Mike laid kisses on my stomach as he made his way to my breast. Gasping as he slid two fingers into my vagina, I moaned as he slid his tongue over my hard nipples as he massaged them with his free hand.

"...Mike..." I screamed letting him know the enjoyment I was feeling.

Smirking, he made his way to my neck as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his penis. Biting my lip, I began to move my hips along with me. Reaching the soft spot on my neck, I moaned again at the intense pleasure I was in.

An hour later and after many intense orgasms, Mike pulled out of me and laid next to me as we were both panting and sweating from the intense sex we just had.

"...o...m...g..." I said trying to catch my breath.

"...amazing..." Mike panted.

After calming down a bit, we both looked at each other. I climbed on top of Mike and we went at it again as I rode him for the rest of the night.


	3. Ted DiBiase

The sun was warm, the sand was hot, and the water was just right. This is how the weather always was when Ted and I came to our beach house on our private island in Panama. The sand was as white as snow and the ocean was as blue as the sky. The breeze from the ocean made the whole scene just perfect. I loved when we came here, since it was just Ted and I with no one else on the island.

Laying on my beach towel, I looked up through my sunglasses to see Ted coming out of the water. Biting my lip as the sun made the water on his muscles glisten as hit every inch of his bare skin. Those perfectly toned abs, well build chest, and those muscular arms made me lick my dry lips the closer he got to me. Feeling water drip on me from above, I snapped out of my daze to see Ted smirking down at me.

"You're coming in." Ted said, leaning down and putting me over his shoulder.

"Ted!" I giggled as he got farther to the water. "I don't want to."

"Aww." Ted pouted as he got to the water. "I'll put you down."

As I was about to thank him, my body hit the water. Luckily I took off my glasses before Ted picked up. I came to the surface of the water wiping the salt from my eyes.

"Ted!" I playfully yelled only to not see him.

Next thing I knew a pair of arms snaked around my waist as lips were placed on my shoulder. Leaning back into Ted's touch, I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my skin. He started to nip the closer he got to my neck as his fingers slipped under the waist of my binki bottoms. Making his way to my neck, his fingers found there way to my clitoris. As he nipped around my soft spot, he began to massage my clit with his fingers making me tense up as a moan escaped my lips. Attacking my soft spot on my neck he slid his fingers into my vagina as he started to move them up and down causing me to orgasm. Sliding his fingers out of my now wet vagina, I spun around in his arms hopping up wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands went to the bottom of my thighs as I ran my hands through his hair tugging slightly. Slowly making his way to the shoreline, he started to untie the back of my binki top. Laying me down on the warm wet sand, he tossed my top behind us once it was off. Moving from my lips, he hover inches from my skin as he traveled to my breasts.

"...mmmm...Ted..." I moaned begging him for more.

Letting out a soft chuckle, he brought his hands to my breasts as he moved his hands all over them before sucking at my hard nipples. Massaging the left as he sucked on the right, I began to shift under him from the torture and pleasure he was causing. Repeating the same with the other he then moved to my stomach trailing kisses all the way down to the waist of my bottoms. Sliding his tongue above the hem, I shivered as he tugged them off. Giving him more access, he then attacked my vagina with his tongue sending pleasure all through out my body. Nipping at my clit as he sucked caused me to orgasm once again.

"Oh Ted." I moaned in great pleasure.

After licking me dry, he moved from my vagina trailing kisses to my lips. Before her could kiss me, I rolled us over so I was hovering him. Moving my hips up and down over his penis, I could feel him getting more hard the more I moved. Grabbing my hips, Ted held me in place begging for the torture to stop.

"...Stef..." Ted groaned as I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Patience." I whispered as I began to nipping and suck at the skin on his neck.

Making my way down his chest, I ran my nails up his sides before dragging them back down again. Reaching the waist on his trunks, I felt him tense as growl came from him. Smirking, I hover for a bit.

"...uh..." Ted groaned begging me to continue.

"How bad you want it?" I teased as I slipped my fingers under his trunks, pressing one of his indents.

Before I could do anything more, Ted was on top of me smirking.

"..this...bad..." Ted breathlessly said.

I moved my hands back down to his trunks as I tugged them off. Once they were off, he stuck his penis inside my vagina as he slowly thrusted. Leaning down, Ted began to suck on my breast again as he ran his over hand up my thigh causing me to whine at the pace.

"Penitence." Ted mocked me.

"...faster..." I begged.

Ted began to pick up the pace pushing faster and harder against my wet vagina.

"...harder..." I screamed in pleasure still wanting more.

Ted went as fast as he could, pushing as hard as he could. Reaching our climax, we were both moaning and panting in pleasure. Before Ted could pull out, I rolled us over so I was on top. I began to move my hips up and down as he ran his hands all over my thighs, enjoying the motion. After 20 minutes, we both reached our climax again with Ted letting himself all inside of me. Laying on the beach next to him, we were both panting as we tried to catch our breath.

"...love you..." I said between breaths.

"...love you too.." Ted kissed the top of my head as his hands were moving farther to my vagina again.

"..not here..." I smirked. "...inside..."

Without notice, Ted scooped me up as he rushed inside. Taking me to the bedroom, we then continued what we had started on the beach.


	4. CM Punk

Sitting in the locker room with my boyfriend Phil, known as CM Punk, we were waiting for his title match to start. He was defending against Daniel Bryan after beating him at the PPV the night before. I was currently sitting on his lap since he could not keep his hands off me all night. Who could blame him? My black mini skirt was extra short and tight, hugging my curves in all the right places with my light blue halter top shaping to my sides giving my breasts an extra push up. All night he was running his fingers up and down my legs, teasing me when he stopped at the bottom of my shirt massaging my thighs. I began to trace the tattoos on his arm making him tense up a bit. Lightly dragging my nails over his skin, I began to pick up the torture. Leaving my left hand to trace his arms, I slowly moved my right down to his thighs causing him to tense more and grunt.

"Mckenley.." Phil let out a sharp breath trying to control himself.

"What?" I smirked as I shrugged innocently.

"You know what the does to me." His breath was hot on my neck now.

"Just returning the favor." I grinned as he pressed his lips to my neck, nipping at my skin.

Tensing up, I moved my hand closer to his groin giving it a gentle squeeze resulting in him nipping harder at my neck making me moan.

"...Phil.." I moaned as his hand moved farther up my thighs.

Smirking against my skin, he moved his hand up farther as he slipped his fingers under my thong. Teasing me by moving his fingers along the outside on my vagina I began to wiggle on his lap, begging him to do more. Moving up my neck, he began to massage my clitoris as he attacked the soft spot on my neck.

"...oh...Phil.." I moaned in pleasure, moving my hips along with the movement of his fingers.

I gripped his thigh as he pushed two of his fingers into my vagina making me wet as I screamed in pleasure. Moving his fingers up and down faster the more I moaned, I reached my climax panting and breathing heavy. After removing his fingers, I shifted so I was facing him. Crashing my lips to his, we kissed each other roughly as I moved up and down on his lap. Trying to holds my hips so I would stop moving, I wiggled on his penis making him go hard.

"...you...really...wanna...do...this...here..." Phil panted against my lips.

"..we...have...before.." I smirked, running my hands down his chest to the waist of his attire.

I felt him tense as I slipped my fingers under the fabric. Pressing my fingers into his indents, he growled as he grew harder each time my fingers traveled against his skin. Reaching up, he pulled off my top before licking and nipping at my breasts. Tugging down his attire, he moved my skirt up allowing him to put his penis inside me. His penis felt so good against the walls of my vagina, I could not contain myself. Moving up and down as I wiggled my hips, I began to ride him like no other.

"...faster..." Phil panted as I picked up speed.

Gripping the back of the couch I began to ride him harder and faster. After 20 minutes of good hard riding, we both reached our climax, moaning and panting in great pleasure. Slowing down, I sat in him keeping his penis inside me as he let himself go all inside my vagina. Pulling me closer to him, he kissed me roughly when we were about to go for another round.

"CM Punk to the ramp!" We heard being called.

"Fuck!" Phil groaned as I slowly climbed off him.

"Go win so we can go celebrate." I seductively ran my nails down his chest as I nipped at his neck.

Phil hurried with his attire before rushing out the door. He went out and won his match. When he got back to the locker room, we hurried up and went to the hotel for a long night of good hard, passionate sex.


	5. Randy Orton

After a long day of cleaning the house and getting things ready for the return of my husband, Randy, I decided to get a quick shower before he came home. Walking into out massive master bathroom, I lit a few candles as I turned the water on to my liking. While the water was heating up, I stripped out of my clothes before stepping in and letting the warm water run down my curvy, petite body. After washing all the shampoo out of my hair, I heard the shower door open up. Turning around I was met with the ice blue eyes of Randy.

"You're home!" I squealed as I walked to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

Randy pressed his lips to mine as he began to kiss me roughly while his hands wandered all over my body.

"I missed you Rose." Randy said after breaking the kiss for a moment.

"I missed you too." I pecked his lips as I ran my nails over his scalp.

Randy wasted no time in leaning down to my neck kissing and sucking at my skin making me moan as he went. His hands went to my thighs as he boosted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. Pressing my back against the shower wall, he took his penis and slid it into my vagina making me moan and grunt in pleasure. Thrusting back and forth as fast and hard as he could, we both moaned in pleasure as the water beat down on our bodies making the moment even more pleasurable. Gripping his shoulders as I reached my climax, I moaned his name making him smirk.

Pulling out, he shut the water off before carrying me out of the bathroom to our bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he began to massage my clitoris as he sucked and nipped at my breasts. Inserting hos two fingers into my vagina, I moaned even louder as he massaged my breasts while sucking and nipping my hard nipples.

"...Randy...more..." I begged, gripping onto his shoulders wanting more. Trailing kisses down my stomach, he laid soft kisses on my thighs as he took his fingers out of my vagina. Moving my legs more, he began to lick and suck at my clit causing me to grab the sheets at the intense pleasure his tongue was giving me. Moving his hands to my breasts he squeezed them as he continued to suck at my clit. Biting my lip, I moaned in intense pleasure as I had another orgasm. Traveling his tongue all over my clit, he made his way back up to my lips.

Calming myself down, I was able to roll us over so I have on top of him now. I leaned down as I began to suck on his earlobe making him grunt and growl at the pleasure. Running my nails down his chest, I sucked at the skin on his neck going to his chest. Slowly trailing my lips down his skin, he got more tense the father down I went. Lightly running my fingers over his indents, he grabbed my hair begging for more. I then took his penis in my mouth as I began to suck and massage his balls giving him intense pleasure. Reaching his climax, I swallowed every last drop of him.

Pulling me up to his lips, we kissed each other roughly as he stuck his penis in my vagina again. Breaking the kiss, I sat up and began to move up and down on his lap, letting his penis move all around in my vagina. Randy moved his hands from my thighs to my breasts, massaging and squeezing them making me go faster.

"...harder..." I begged at the intense pleasure I was receiving.

Randy rolled us over as he began to thrust harder against my vagina going as fast as he could. Attaching his lips to my neck, he attacked my soft spot on my neck making my climax come quicker.

"...oh...Randy!" I screamed as I was about to orgasm.

"...Rose..." Randy moaned as he began to climax.

Randy went faster and faster going harder each time he thrusted against my vagina. About 45 minutes later he reached his climax, pressing his penis as far as it could go in my vagina letting himself go all inside of me.

Pulling out Randy laid down next to me as I laid on his chest. He ran his fingers all over my back as I traced his abs with my fingers.

"...missed...you...so...much..." I panted trying to catch my breath.

"...missed...you..." Randy panted as he too was catching his breath.

I leaned up to kiss him as he pulled me closer to him. I then straddled him again and we went for another round of some much need passionate sex.


	6. John Cena

The night was cold, dark, and lonely like most of the winter nights were when John was away. He was doing a show not to far from home and I was really hoping he could make it home. I missed him dearly. I missed being in his strong arms, those blue eyes of his, and his voice. Sipping my hot chocolate, I heard a noise coming from the front of the house. Startled, I spilling so of my drink on my purple and black lace baby doll I was wearing.

"Shit!" I muttered as I tried to wipe it off.

Hearing the door open then close, I began to panic.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered as I saw the shape of a figure come in the doorway.

"Randi?" They spoke. Knowing exactly who it was, I jumped up from the couch and ran right into John's open arms.

"Miss me?" John chuckled right before I pressed my lips to his.

John didn't even bother pulling away since he missed me just as much I missed him. Hoisting me up by my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to walk over to the couch. Laying me down on the couch, John hovered over me without breaking the kiss as he ran his hands up my thighs to my thong. Slipping his fingers under the waist of the thong he slowly pulled it off as I arched my back assisting him. Throwing it to the floor, he the took two of his fingers and began to massage my clit making me wet. Trailing from my lips to my neck, I let out a moan of pleasure as he kissed and nibbled my skin as he went. He inserted his fingers into my vagina making me moan in pleasure as he started to move his fingers around the tight walls of my vagina. Hitting my spot on my neck, John attacked it and did not stop until I had an orgasm. Smirking, he removed his fingers so he could remove my top. As he slid my top up, he kissed all along my stomach making me beg for more. Lifting it over my head, he then went right for my breasts. He began massaging them as he licked and nibbled at my hard nipples.

"...John..." I moaned at the intense feeling running through me.

He them moved his fingers back to my vagina again as he started to massage it along with traveling his tongue along my nipples. After another orgasm, I decided to turn the tables. I slowly sat up, pushing John to the other end of the couch. I instantly took off his shirt before leaning down in an intense, passionate kiss. Moving from his lips, I began to suck at his ear causing moans and grans of pleasure to come from him as he tensed under me while grabbing my thighs tight. I kissed along his neck as I made my way to his chest. Nipping at the skin on his chest, he tensed the farther I got to the waist of his pants. Unbuttoning them, I slowly began to tug them down along with his boxers to reveal his big hard penis that was begging to be sucked. Smirking, I leaned down just licking the tip of the head making him moan my name.

"...Randi...please..." John begged as I moved my hand up and down his penis.

Seizing the torture, I stuck him in my mouth and began to suck as I moved my hand up and down and I was sucking. Reaching his climax, he came all in my mouth and I sucked him dry. Taking my arms, John pulled me on top of him as I inserted his penis into my now wet vagina. I slowly moved up and down before picking up speed causing us to both moan and groan in pleasure. John was moving his thumbs over my nipples which was only making me ride him faster. Reaching his climax again, I did as well. John let himself go all inside of me before moving so he was on top now. He began pushing himself into me as hard and fast as he could with me moaning in pleasure.

"...don't stop!" I begged as he went even faster.

Doing as I said, John picked up the pace pushing even harder than he was before. After about an hour and 3 orgasms for each later, John removed himself from me. John laid down next to me as I laid on his chest.

"...does..that...prove...I...missed...you..." I said completely breathless.

"...sure...does..." John breathed as he kissed my head.

Looking up at him I smirked and he knew what that meant.

"Lets go!" John eagerly said as he scooped me up in his arms. He made his way to the bedroom where we spent the rest of the night proving how much we missed each other.


	7. CM Punk 2

My boyfriend Phil and I were enjoying the time off he had in our indoor pool at our home in Chicago. I was wearing his favorite blue binki with sparkles all over it. I was laying on a raft just floating around when Phil came and jumped in the pool slashing me.

"Phil!" I shrieked as the cool water hit my body. Coming to the surface, Phil swam over to me, resting his elbows on the raft.

"Yes?" He smirked at me as his eyes traveled over my now wet body.

"You got me wet!" I acted as if I was offended as I looked at his soaking wet body as the water ran all over his well toned muscles and tattoos. Biting my lip I found it hard to be mad at him.

"Come on Jasmine..." Phil smirked as he moved his hand to my thigh lightly running his fingers over my skins. "...it's about tome you got that sexy body of yours wet." He licked his lips as his hands moved to the bottom of my bottoms.

"Phil.." I bit my lip as he slipped his fingers under my clothing and began to massage my clitoris with his fingers. Tensing up, I closed my eyes tightly as I started to become more wet the move he moved his fingers. Gripping the side of the raft, I let out a moan as he inserted two of his fingers into my vagina.

"...Phil..." I moaned as his fingers explored the walls of my vagina making more of my wet juices hit is fingers. Moving the raft to the edge of the pool, Phil leaned in pressing his lips to mine as he kissed me roughly making me orgasm instantly. Moaning against his lips, I felt him smirk as he moved to neck. Removing his fingers, his hands traveled up my body to the back of my binki top. Undoing my straps, Phil tossed my top into the pool not caring where it landed. Massaging my breasts with his hands, he began to suck and nip at my now hard nipples. Moving my hands to his shoulders, I pulled him closer begging for more.

"..mmm...Phil...harder..." I pleaded as I moaned in pleasure.

Nipping harder at my nipples, I let out another moan as he pulled me off the raft. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I ran my hands through his slicked back hair. Running his fingers down my exposed skin, he pulled at my bottoms. Shifting on his lap, he pulled them off letting them float away with my top. My hands found there way to his trunks and I eagerly pulled them down. Once they floated away, Phil jammed his hard penis into my tight wet vagina. Moaning and he thrusted up and down, I moved my hips along with his.

"..Jasmine.." Phil moan as my vagina pounded against his penis. Having that big hard penis pounding against the walls of my vagina was pure bliss to me. We kept at for 30 minutes until we both reached out climax, panting and moaning each others name. Laying my head on his chest, I was trying to catch my breath as Phil nipped at the skin on my shoulder making me want more.

"...Phil..." I panted into his shoulder.

Feeling his smirk against my skin he rammed his penis into my vagina and we went at it again for the rest of the night.


	8. Evan Bourne

Sitting backstage in my boyfriend, Evan's locker room, we were waiting for his match to come up. He was teaming with Kofi Kingston tonight for superstars. We were just sitting there, me on his lap as he has his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Cuddly all day huh?" I giggled as he pressed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Mhm." Evan mumbled against my skin as he slowly started to make his way to my shoulder.

As he was doing that, his hand moved from my waist to my thigh as he ran his hand up my dress. Reaching my panties, he slipped his fingers under the garment as he started to run his fingers up and down my clitoris. My breathing started to pick up as he slipped his fingers into my vagina making me moan and pant in pleasure. Chuckling against my neck he started to nip at the skin getting more moans to escape my lips. After reaching my climax, Evan pulled his fingers out then I turned around so I was straddling him. Moving up around on his lap I knew he was getting just as turned on as I was from the grunts that were coming from him. pressing my lips to his, he pulled me closer to him as he kissed me roughly. Before we could go any farther there was a knock on the door.

"Evan..we have to go." We heard Kofi call.

"Damn it!" Evan groaned.

"The sooner you go out the sooner we can get back to the hotel." I whispered.

Evan lifted off his lap after giving me on last slow and linger kiss. He hurried to the door, rushing out past a confused Kofi. Seeing the smirk on my face, Kofi nodded with a grin. Closing the door he followed after Evan who was calling him eagerly.

The match was over and Evan and Kofi had retained their titles. Soon the doors opened and an eager Evan walked through.

"No time to change." Evan rushed to his bag. "Leaving now!" He instructed.

"Eager?" I giggled as stood up.

Nodding, Evan pulled me closer to him giving me a passionate kiss. After pulling away, Evan piratically drug me out of the locker room and to the car. Throwing his bags I the bag we both go in and headed to the hotel. Once there, Evan left his bag in the car to save time.

We were barely in the door when Evan had his hands on my waist, kissing all the exposed skin on my neck and shoulders. Turning in his arms, I started to run my hands down his chest to the waist of his attire he had left on. Undoing them, I let them drop to the floor as he started to unzip the back of my dress. Letting that fall to the floor, he begins to walk back toward the bed. When my legs hit the bed, I slightly fall back as Evan stands there taking in every inch of me. Running his hands down my thighs, I bit my lip as he moved closer to my vagina. After sliding off my panties I opened my legs a bit to give him better access, as he got down and started to move his tongue all over my clit causing me to grab the sheets as I moaned in pleasure. Slowly moving his tongue around, I knew I was about to hit my climax at any moment. Sticking his fingers in my vagina, he moved them around and I could not contain all the moans that were coming from me as my body starting shaking as I reached my climax once again. He then removed his fingers as he kissed every inch of skin making his way up to my breasts. Moving his hands to the sides of my breasts he gently squeezed them as he started to lick all around my now hard nipples. Moving my hands to his hair, I gently tugged letting him know the pleasure he was giving me. As he moved to my lips, I was able to flip us over so I was now hovering over him.

Smirking, I began to tease him by moving my hips over his penis causing him to grunt and groan. I made it look like I was going for his lips, but instead I went for his neck. Knowing where his soft spot was I went right for it causing him to moan in pleasure as he grabbed my ass tightly. Running my hands down his chest, I moved his hands pinning the above his head as I trailed kisses down his chest making him wiggle anxiously. Getting to his waist, I moved my tongue slightly over one of his indents causing him to gasp from pleasure as he tensed up.

"...Charity..." Evan moaned at the pleasure.

Moving my hands from his, I made my way slowly to his penis. Deciding to torture him more, I traveled my tongue the length of his penis before putting it in my mouth. As I started to suck, I could hear moans and grunts coming from him as I started to go faster. Reaching his climax, he pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap so he could have it all on inside me. Moving my hips with his I started to ride him as he ran his thumbs over my hard nipples. We both reached our climax, moaning at the pleasure we both just had. Evan then rolled us over so he was hover me this time. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he started pushing harder and faster getting more moans of pleasure from the both of us.

About three hours later and 5 orgasms each, Evan pulled himself out of me as he pulled me on his chest. We were both panting and sweating as we tried to catch our breath.

"..baby...you're..." Evan breathlessly said.

"...phenomenal..." I finished for him.

Evan then kissed me again with so much passion I could not resit him again. After we both calmed down we decide to go at it again and again and again.


	9. Justin Gabriel

Walking around backstage I was looking for my boyfriend Justin. I was so happy that I got to see him since he has been out for 2 months due to injury. Tonight he was back and better than ever. Stopping by catering I sighed upon not seeing him.

"Amy!" I heard my name called as I was about to walk out. Turning around I saw was best friend Natalya rushing over to me.

"Hey Nattie." I sighed as she stood in front of me.

"What wrong?" Nattie crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I was looking for Justin, but I can't find him." I bit my bottom lip as I scanned the hallway.

"Oh...he had a match." She said. "He was waiting for you but the match came sooner than he thought. He said to tell you to wait in his locker room for him." She smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll see you later." I turned on my heel and hurried to Justin's locker room.

Walking in I saw the most beautiful bouquet of red roses I have ever seen. Justin knew they were my favorite flower and showered me with them every chance he got. Walking over to them, I leaned down to smell them. Taking in their scent I noticed a card tucked inside. Pulling the card out, I bean to read it tears of happiness stinging my eyes.

_Amy,_

_You are the love of my life and I do not know what I would do without. I love you more than you will ever know._

_Yours forever,_

_Justin_

I stared at the note wiping the tears from eyes. I was so caught up in the note, I did not hear the door open. Feeling two arms snake around my waist I jumped slightly.

"It's only me." Justin whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

Sighing in relief, I leaned back into his touch.

"I missed you so much!" I bit my lip as I turned in his arms.

"I missed you too Amy, more than you know." Justin slid his hands to my waist pulling me closer to him. Pressing his lips to mine, he kissed me with such passion I was getting more turned on as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me as I jumped up in his arms. Hooking my legs around his waist, he began to squeeze at my thighs as he walked us over to the couch. Sitting down so I was straddling him, he wasted no time in lifting my top off and tossing it to the side. Licking his lips as he looked at me, he moved his hands to my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples making them hard. Trailing from my lips to my neck, he then started to suck at my hard nipples, making me squirm on his lap making him go hard the more I moved. Nipping at the skin of my breast, he moved his hands down to my skirt lifting it up. Dragging my nails down his chest, they found their way to the waist of his attire making him tense as a growl came from him. nipping at his neck, I smirked as I tugged them down. Moving my thong to the side, he stuck his big hard penis in my vagina making me moan in pleasure. Moving up and down, I let his penis hit the walls of my vagina causing intense pleasure for the both of his.

Holding my hips, Justin began to push harder and faster as he started to reach his climax. Gripping his shoulders I was panting as I was about to orgasm.

"...Amy..." Justin moaned as he hit his climax letting all of his succulent juice got inside my vagina. After we had both reached our climax, Justin lifted me off of him laying me on the couch. Running his hands down my body, I was begging for more. Tugging my skirt off, he laid kisses all over my stomach making his way to vagina. Sliding his tongue over my wet clitoris, I gripped the sides of the couch in intense bliss. He slowly started to moved his tongue around my clit before he began sucking and nipping.

"...Justin.." I screamed as pure ecstasy filled my body.

Making me orgasm again, Justin made his way up to my lips. Kissing me roughly, he stuck his penis inside my wet vagina making us both moan and scream in pleasure. About about 20 minutes, we had both had another orgasm and were panting and sweating. Laying his head on my shoulder, he moved his fingers down to my vagina. Massaging my clit again he inserted two fingers in my still wet vagina. Pulling him closer to my, I pressed my lips against his muffling the moans of pure pleasure that escaped.

"...what do you say..." Justin panted. "...we take this to the hotel?" He smirked.

"...lets go.." I tried to catch my breath.

Quickly getting our things we left for the hotel. Once there we continued what we started at the arena and kept going all night with the passionate sex we had both missed out on.


	10. CM Punk 3

Today was the best day of my life. My husband, Phil and I were celebrating our honeymoon on a nice relaxing 2 month cruise. We just got to our cabin after a long wait to get on the ship. I walked out to the balcony off our room, taking in the nice ocean breeze. My sundress was blowing in the wind as my hair was curly hair was flowing over my shoulders. Feeling arms around my waist and lips on my shoulder, I leaned back into Phil's touch as his fingers tickled my stomach.

"It is so beautiful. I am so glad we got the chance to get away." I said as I ran my nails over his arms.

"I'm glad too." Phil kissed my neck. "Although, the view I have in the most amazing one." I looked up to see Phil was looking at me and not the ocean.

"Oh Phil." I blushed as I turned in his arms. "You're to sweet." I pecked his lips. "I'm so glad I married you." I softly aid as I pulled away.

"Not as glad as I am." He ran his hands to my hips pulling me closer to him. "Amie...you are the best thing that has happened to me..." His lips were mere inches from mine. "...I love you so much." He then pressed his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss we have shared.

"...I...love...you...too..." I mumbled against his lips in between kisses. Guiding us back into the room, Phil held my waist as I closed the door with my foot. Since the room was not that big, once we were in Phil fell back on the bed. I stood there just staring at his bare chest. Biting my lip, I knelled down on the bed so I was straddling him as I ran my hands up his chest kissing just above the waist of his pants. Feeling him tense as I moved my hands down his chest, I began to tug down his shorts and boxers. Looking up at him, I smirked as he bit his lip with his eyes full of lust. Lightly dragging my nails up his thighs, I grabbed a hold of his large, hard penis. Leaning down, I lightly traveled my tongue over the head of his penis.

"...Amie..." Phil moaned begging me to suck. Moving my hand down the skin of his penis, I took him deep into my mouth as I began to suck slowly. Placing his hands on my head, he gently pushed my head down wanting me to do faster. As I began to suck faster and harder, Phil began to moan and grunt in pleasure. Running his fingers through my hair, he started to tug as he began to reach his climax. As he began to cum in my mouth I sucked every last bit of his warm juices.

Pulling my up, he lifted my dress over my head before laying me on the bed. Hungry for more, he began to suck and nip at my breast as he traveled his tongue over my hard nipples. Moving my hands to his, I pushed him closer as I moaned in desire.

"...mmm...Phil..." I moaned as I shifted under him. Dragging his fingers down my sides, he moved them to my wet clitoris. As he began to massage my wet clit, he moved his lips to my neck. Gripping his shoulders as he stuck two of his fingers in my tight, wet vagina I grunted letting him know the pleasure he was giving me. Reaching my climax, he then rammed his big hard penis into my tight vagina. Enjoying the feeling of his penis against the walls of my vagina, I was in pure bliss.

"...Phil...harder..." I begged, wanting him to go deep and hard against my vagina. Thrusting against my vagina, he picked up speed as we both started panting and sweating. Rolling up over, I began to move up and down as he pounded his penis up against my vagina. Squeezing my breasts, Phil rub my hard nipples with his thumbs making my climax come faster.

"...oh...yes...yes..." I screamed as I began to ride him harder and faster. "...Amie..." Phil screamed as we both reached our climax. Laying on his chest, we were both panting uncontrollably. Rolling us over, Phil kept his penis inside my vagina and we spent the first day of our honeymoon having sweet, passionate, lust filled sex.


	11. Kane

Laying on the couch, I was enjoying a nice relaxing night at home with my boyfriend Glenn, who you all know as WWE superstar Kane. He and I have been together for a little over a year. It has been an amazing year. We met at the gym when WWE was in town for an event. We got to talking, went on a few dates and instantly fell in love with one another. He currently got some time off so we have been spending every minute together. Having his arms around me was the best feeling in the world. I felt as though I belonged in them. Trying to focus on the movie was hard since he was running his fingers over the skin of my thighs inching higher and higher.

"Glenn.." I bit my lip as I moaned a bit. "...you know what that does to me." I turned on my back as I looked up tin his amazing eyes.

"Makes you what?" Glenn smirked as he leaned down pressing his lips to mine. Slipping his fingers in my underwear her began to move his fingers all over my wet vagina. Massaging my clitoris, he kissed me rougher as I pulled him as close to me as he could get. Moaning into the kiss telling him to go farther, he slid two fingers into my tight, wet vagina. Pushing his fingers up and down hard, he explored the walls of my vagina. Gripping his shoulders, I gently bit his bottom lip as a moan of pure pleasure escaped my lips. Pulling his fingers out, he shifted above me as he ran his hands up my sides to my shirt. Lifting it over my it over my head, he tossed it to the side as he stared at my large breasts. Running his hands all over the skin of my breasts, I began to squirm anxiously under him as his thumbs rubbed against my hard nipples. Moving down, he traveled his tongue over my hard nipples as he began to suck and nip.

"..oh...Glenn.." I moaned as I ran my fingers all over his head pushing him farther into my breasts.

Sliding his hands down my sides, he began to tug my underwear down. Dragging my nails down his arms, I dug them harder into his skin as I got to the waist of his boxers. Lightly running my nails over the seam of the fabric, I felt him tense as he gripped my sides harder. Tugging them down, he kicked them off letting them drop to the floor. Sliding his hard penis into my nice tight, wet vagina I began to moan in please.

"..Roro..." Glenn moaned as he thrusted his penis deep into my vagina. Picking up speed, we both began panting and sweating.

"..Glenn...faster...harder.." I begged enjoying is penis against the walls of my vagina. Picking up speed, he pushed harder and faster against my vagina. Pulling me close to him, he pushed as hard as he could against my vagina, letting all his warm juices flood into my vagina.

Rolling over, I put my legs on either side of him as I began to move up and down, pounding my vagina against his hard penis. Moving his hands to my thighs, I felt my body start to shake as I was reaching my climax. As he squeezed my breasts and flicked my hard nipples, I climaxed screaming out his name. Laying on his chest, we were both panting as we tried to catch our breath. Sitting up on the couch, Glenn stood as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Nipping at my neck, he made his way to the stairs and up to our room. Laying me on the bed, he suck his penis inside my vagina again. We then enjoyed a night of rough, hardcore, passionate sex.


	12. Sheamus

Sitting across the table from my long time boyfriend Stephen, I could not help but to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes of his. His red hair was spiked just the way I liked it. Biting my lip as I looked at him, he took my hands on top of the table as he rubbed circles on the back of them.

"Elisha.." Stephen spoke as he stood. "...you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me..." He said as he got on one knee causing me to bring my hands to my face as I gasped. My heart was beating fast as tears welled up in my eyes. "..I love you more than you will ever know.." He pulled a box out of his coat pocket. "...will you do me the great honor and be my wife?" He asked, his accent so thick.

"Stephen..." I gasped, as I looked at the beautiful diamond ring he was holding in front of me. "...it would be an honor for me to be your wife! So...yes!" I exclaimed as he slid the ring on my finger. After putting the ring on my finger, he cupped my face bringing me into one of the most passionate, romantic kisses I have ever had. He moved one of his hands from my face down to my breast as he started to squeeze it causing me to moan into the kiss.

"Stephen.." I broke the kiss. "..not here..." I smirked, looking into his eyes. Instantly his eyes lit up with lust as he stood.

"Check!" He called waving the waiter over making me laugh at his eagerness. Paying the bill, Stephen lead me out to the car. Helping me in, he then ran over to his side to get in. Shaking my head, I could not help but laugh. He got in and quickly drove off toward home. Halfway there he put his hand on my knee as he slowly moved his hand farther up my thigh before slipping his hand under my dress causing me to squirm in my seat. As his hand went in my underwear, he moved his fingers to my clitoris making me bite down hard on my lip with soft moans escaping my lips. He kept massaging my clit until I became more wet allowing him to slip his fingers into my vagina.

"...Stephen..." I moaned as I gripped the sides of the seat making him smirk.

He kept moving his fingers around in my vagina until I climaxed and panted like a dog. Pulling into the driveway, he parked the car before getting out and walking to my side. Opening my door, he lifted me up and carried me inside and right to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, I kicked my shoes off as he leaned down pressing his lips to my bare shoulders. Sliding his jacket off, I began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Getting that off, I let it fall to the floor just as he hit my soft spot on my neck causing a moan of pure pleasure to escape me. Arching my back, I allowed him to unzip my dress before he slid it off my petite body. Running his hands up and down my sides, he licked his lips before pressing them against mine. Moving his hand up my leg to my thigh, I moved my leg to the side telling him to go farther. Reaching my vagina again he ran his fingers all over my clitoris making me wet again and wanting him even more. Sliding his fingers inside my tight vagina, he began to move them all around felling the walls of my now wet vagina.

"...more..." I moaned into the kiss.

Moving from my lips, he went right for my large breasts as he began to suck and nip at the skin. Traveling his tongue across my hard nipples made me reach my climax even faster as it ran my hands through his hair tugging at it in pleasure. Trailing from my breast, he went to my stomach before moving his hands and replacing them with his tongue. The feeling of his tongue on my clit was pure bliss. I grabbed the sheets moaning on pleasure not wanting him to stop. Before I could reach my climax, he leaned up pressing his lips to mine as I took off his pants. After falling to the floor, he got on top and pushed his big hard penis into my vagina making my moan and scream in pleasure. He started off slow before picking up speed.

"...faster..." I moaned as he started to pick up speed. "...harder..." I screamed as he thruster against my vagina not holding anything back. Having another orgasm I screamed his name as he kept on going. About an hour later he reached his climax and let himself go all inside of me. Pulling put of me he laid down next to me as we were both sweating and panting trying to calm ourselves.

"...I love you." I said as I pecked his chest.

"...Love you too." Stephen breathed.

I rolled over and climbed on top of him, putting his penis inside my vagina again. I started to move up and down as he massaged my breasts making me more horny. Going faster and faster the more he rubbed my nipples we both reached out climax again after 20 minutes of riding. I laid down on his chest as he ran his hand through my hair.

"...not gonna get tired of this..." I breathless said again.

Stephen then rolled over so he was hovering me again. "...no it is not..." He smirked pressing his lips to mine. He then pushed his penis inside me again and it was a battle of who could out do who for the rest of the night.


	13. Dolph Ziggler

Sliding on my lingerie, I smirked at my reflection in the mirror. Tonight was the night my boyfriend of 3 years, Dolph was coming home from a long tour in Europe. Dolph is a WWE superstar so it makes it hard for us to see each other all the time, especially when he had to go over seas. This tour was long..2 weeks long. I decide to give him a nice welcome home gift. After curling my hair, I walked out of our bathroom and headed over to the bed. Dolph should be home any minute. Sitting on the bed, I looked at the clock as I head the front door open. Getting on my knees, I face the door waiting for him to walk in.

"Bailey?" I heard him call as he walked up the stairs.

"In here." I called in a singing voice.

Dolph walked in the door, dropping everything he had in his hands before he even got in the room. His eyes went wide as his jaw dropped at the site of me. Smirking, I licked my lips as I ran my hands down my petite, curvy body.

"Come here." I motioned with my finger for him to come to me.

Licking his lips, his eyes traveled over all the exposed skin on my body as he walked closer to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me closer to him. Snaking my arms around his neck, I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. Staring into those stunning blue eyes of his, I brushed my lips against his. Gripping my hips as he tensed, Dolph closed the distance between us pressing his lips to mine in a intense passionate kiss. The kiss started to heat up, when he pulled away making me pout.

"...before we go farther..." Dolph pulled back breathless. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box making my gasp.

"...Dolph..." I was in awe as he got on one knee.

"Bailey Marie Holland...will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Dolph asked with love and hopefulness in his eyes. He opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring I have ever seen. Tears of happiness began to fall from my eyes hitting my soft cheeks.

"Dolph...Of course I will!" I squealed in delight of finally being able to cal him mine.

Dolph slipped the ring on my finger before pressing his lips to mine. Pulling back, his eyes traveled from him down to my body. Smirking he leaned down placing kisses all over my stomach. Holding his shoulders, I pulled his closer to me as he started to slowly lean me back on the bed. Moving his lips down my stomach, his teeth reached the skirt of my outfit. Pulling that off, he used his teeth to remove my thong.

"...Dolph..." I moaned as he opened my legs, licking my clitoris. Moving his tongue up and down, I became more wet as I gripped the sheets from the motion of his tongue against my clit. Screaming out in pure bliss, Dolph moved his hands around my back unhooking my bra. After licking me dry, he moved up to my breasts. Running his hands over my hard nipples, he began to suck and nip at them as I tugged at his hair telling him I wanted more. Lightly running his fingers down my side I began to shiver as he made his way to my vagina again. He began to run his fingers all over my clict, massaging as he went. Slipping his two fingers in he explored the walls of my tight, wet vagina. Digging my nails into his shoulder, he continued to suck and nip at my nipples.

"...mmmm..." I bit my lip, moaning in pure ecstasy. Reaching down, I began to pull his shirt over his head. Tossing that to the side I began to unbutton his pants. Rubbing my leg against his hard penis, he tensed up as he slid off his boxers. Replacing his fingers with his hard penis, he began to slowly thrust against my vagina making me moan from more.

"...harder..." I begged as he began to push his penis deeper into my vagina. "...faster..." I screamed as I pulled him closer to me. Dolph began to pick up speed as we were both panting and moan in pure bliss.

"...Bailey..." Dolph moaned as I nipped at the skin on his neck, making his go more hard the faster he pushed against my vagina. We kept at for another hour, both of us having multiple orgasms. Breathing heavy, Dolph pulled out laying next to me on the bed. His fingers ran all over my sweating body as we both panted trying to catch out breath. Rolling over I climbed onto of him, wiggling my hips on top of his penis making him go hard again. Pushing his penis inside my wet vagina again, I began to ride him like never before. Moving up and down on his penis felt so amazing against the walls of my vagina. After 20 minutes of good hard riding we both reach our climax have the most amazing orgasm I have ever had, letting all of his warm juices inside me. Laying on his chest, our hearts were beating fast as we were both panting and sweating yet again.

"...so...happy...right...now..." I peck at the muscles on Dolph's chest.

"...me...too..." Dolph panted.

He then rolled us over and stuck his penis inside me once more and we went at it all night as we celebrated out engagement and new life together.


	14. CM Punk 4

Awaiting the arrival of my husband, Phil, I sat in the living room in my robe and his favorite red and black lace baby doll. Flipping through the channels, I heard a car door shut. Excitement rushed through my body as the desire for him grew with every second it took him to reach the house. After 3 long months of not seeing Phil, I was ready for one wild night. One that he would not forget for a long time. Hearing the lock turn, I began to move more anxiously in my seat. When the door opened, I could not take the wait any longer. Jumping from my seat, I ran to the front door and jumped in Phil's arms just as he dropped his bags. Wrapping his arms around my face, he kissed me with intense passion as his hands began to roam all over my thighs. Pushing me against the wall, he began to strip off my robe, revealing my baby doll.

"...amazing..." Phil gawked as he pulled from the kiss. Tucking my hair behind my ear, Phil leaned in again. "I love you so much Randi." He pressed his lips to mine again. Sliding down his waist, I pressed my leg against his penis making him groan at the torture. Lifting his shirt up, I pulled it over his head and tossing it to the side. Nipping at his neck, I ran my nails down his perfectly toned chest to the waist of his pants. Trailing my lips lightly over the skin of his chest, I began to undo his pants. Pulling them down, I traveled my tongue over the waistline of his boxers making him tense as he gripped my hair tightly. Pulling down his boxers, I saw his large, hard penis begging to be sucked. Gliding my hands up and down his penis, I began to slowly suck.

"..Randi.." Phil moaned, begging me to go faster. Sucking a bit harder and faster, I began to massage his balls making him moan in pure pleasure. Using my other hand, I moved it slowly up and down the end of his penis making him moan more. As he reached his climax, I swallowed every last bit of him before traveling my tongue back up his stomach and chest to his lips.

Lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed at my ass making my arch my back moving closer to him. Sucking at the skin on my neck, Phil began to climb stairs as he lifted my dress over my head and letting it fall to the floor. Reaching the bedroom, Phil laid me on the bed as he moved from my neck down to my breasts. Moving his tongue over my hard nipples made me moan in pure bliss.

"...Phil..." I moaned begging him for more. Sliding his hands down my sides, he pulled at my thong as he slipped it off. As he sucked at the skin on my breasts he began to massage my wet clitoris. Moaning at the ecstasy I was in, Phil slipped two of his fingers into my tight, wet vagina. Pushing is fingers as deep as they could go in my vagina, I felt my body begin to shake with desire.

"..ooohhhh..." I moaned as I reached my climax. Rubbing all my warm juices over my vagina, Phil moved up as he stuck his big, hard, penis in my wet vagina. Pushing against my vagina, I gripped his shoulders pulling his body close to mine.

"..harder..." I begged, wanting him as deep in my vagina as he could go. Having his penis against the walls of my vagina was the best feeling ever. Pounding harder against my vagina, he picked up speed as he began to reach his climax.

"...Randi..." Phil moaned as all his warm juices filled the inside of my vagina.

Rolling us over, I began to move up and down on his penis. Moving his hands to my breasts, he began to flick and pinch my nipples making me ride him even faster. Arching my back, I left my head fall back as I dug my nails into his chest as I screamed in orgasmic pleasure. Panting and sweating, I laid down on Phil's chest.

"...this...is...a...night...to...remember..." I panted against his chest.

"...really..." Phil was breathing heavy.

"...no...over...yet.." I smirked as Phil rolled us over. Pushing his penis as fast as it could go into my vagina, we made it a night to remember. A night of passionate, hardcore, blissful, orgasmic filled sex.


	15. The Miz

Getting her hand raised in victory, Elisha had just won her first ever Divas title after in the business for two years. Her journey was long and hard, but she had her boyfriend Mike by her side the whole way. Mike was there for her every step of the way through both her career and their relationship. Mike was very patient with her and she could he was getting more anxious as to when they would be able to make love. Elisha was still a virgin and wanted to wait for the love of her life to come along. Celebrating in the ring with her divas title in hand and Mike by her side, she knew he was the one for her.

Picking her up and spinning her around, Mike kissed her soft, luscious pink lips. Setting her on her feet again, she waved to the crowd as she was getting booed. Not caring what they thought, Elisha was the happiest person in the world. She has her divas title and the love of her life right beside her.

Walking into the locker room, Mike pushed Elisha against the wall, sucking and nipping at her neck. Running her fingers through his hair, she gently tugged on it telling him to do more. Moving his hands to the top of her attire he slipped his hands underneath the soft fabric.

"...are..you...sure..." Mike mumbled against the skin of her neck.

Breathing heavy she nodded. "...yes.." her voice hungry for the lust Mike was causing to run through her body.

Sliding off her top, Mike tossed it aside and began to suck and nip at the skin of her breasts. Tugging at his hair more, he began to nip at her hard nipples as he lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he began to walk over to the couch. Laying her down, he began to trail kisses all the way down her stomach to the waist of her attire. Slipping her boots off, he ran his hands up her legs to the waist of her attire. Sliding them down, they were tossed to the side as he began to travel his tongue up and down her wet clitoris. Gripping the sides of the couch, Elisha moaned at the pleasure his warm tongue was giving her.

"...Mike..." She moaned as her body erupted with orgasmic bliss.

Gliding his tongue over the skin of her stomach, he sicked at the skin on her neck. Dragging her nails down his chest, her fingers met with the waist of his attire. Lightly traveling her fingers across his skin, Mike tensed as a growl came from his chest.

Tugging off his attire, he thrusted his big hard penis into her tight, wet, untouched vagina. Moaning as his penis stretched out her vagina, she gripped his shoulder.

"...relax..." Mike whispered to her as she tried to relax herself. "...so...tight..." Mike moaned as he slowly pushed his penis farther into her tight vagina making it expand as his penis enjoyed the tight walls.

"..Mike...harder..." Elisha moaned as she began to enjoy the feeling of his penis pounding against the walls of her vagina.

"...Elisha..." Mike groaned as he pounded his penis deeper into her vagina.

Mike pushed as hard as he could making them both grunt in extreme pleasure.

"...faster..." She begged wanting him to give her his all.

Mike went faster and harder against her vagina as they both began panting and sweating all over each other. After 45 minutes of intense hardcore sex, they both reached their climax screaming each others name as their juices went all over each other. Mike thrusted hard against her vagina allowing all of his juices to run over the walls of her vagina. Pulling out, Mike laid on the couch next to her trying to catch their breath.

Mike moved his hands down her stomach making their way to her vagina again. Massaging her clitoris, he leaned over pressing his lips to hers hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elisha pulled him as close as he could get as he slipped two of his fingers inside her vagina. Exploring the walls of her vagina with his fingers, he gave her great pleasure. Rolling over, Elisha climbed on top of Mike and rammed his penis inside her vagina again. She began to moved up and down, pushing his penis deeper and deeper into her vagina. Mike ran his hands up her sides, then began to massage her breasts running his thumbs over her hard nipples. Picking up speed as she reached her climax, Mike pushed his penis in her vagina as far as it could go letting his warm juices fill her again. Panting and sweating, Elisha laid on Mike's chest.

"...so...glad...it...was...you..." Elisha panted trying to catch her breath.

"...worth..the...wait..." Mike moved her hair from her face, kissing her cheek.

Looking up at him she smirked as Mike grinned. Rolling them over, Mike stuck his penis inside her again as they made up for the last two years of nothing but teasing and torture.


	16. Wade Barrett

I walked into the arena looking for my good friend Wade. He and I have been friends ever since we came into the business together which was 3 years ago. I watched him when he was in FCW and thought he was very talented, not to mention that accent of his was hot. When we met on our first day, we hit it off right away. To this day we are just friends, but I wish it was more. We hang out all the time and joke around with each other.

I reached my locker room and walked inside, placing my bags down near the door. Not knowing if I had a match or not, I decide to just sit down until the show was about to start since I arrived a bit early. I was hoping to see Wade, but he was not here yet. I was about to turn on the TV when my phone went off. Picking it up, I saw a text Wade. A smile came to my face as the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I never got like this around guys, but Wade was different.

_Hey love. Where you at? - Wade_

_In my locker room. You? - Charity_

_Mind if I join you? I am arriving now. - Wade_

_Sure. Door is open. - Charity._

The excitement was starting to run through my body at the thought of Wade being alone in my locker room with me. We were never really 'alone' since someone would always stop by one of our rooms at the worst times. I was dying to heat him talk since I have not talked to him all day. Something about his voice made me want him so bad. The way he looked in his gear, hell even jeans, made me weak with lust for him. As I was thinking about everything that turned me on about him, I did not notice him walk in my locker room until he say on the couch next to me.

"Charity?" I faintly heard. "Charity!?" I heard more close as I felt myself being shaken.

"Huh?" I shook my head turning to look over at who was shaking me. "Oh, hey Wade." I blushed slightly since I was not expecting to see him right now.

"You alright?" He chuckled, his accent thick. "You seem out of it." He added as he turned to face me.

"Just thinking." I bit my lip, since I was thinking about him.

"About?" He asked, making it sound more like 'abot' with is accent.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this around him? I mean, I see him in jeans and a t-shirt everyday. I do not know why today is any different.

"You can tell me." He put his hand on my shoulder sending a jolt through my body that I did not know if I could control.

Biting harder on my lip, I looked down. "...you..." I mumbled.

"Whot was that?" He lifted my chin. I could not help but to blush hearing his talk. I loved his voice so much. It was a total turn on to me and all my emotions were running wild right now.

"Whot was whot?" I mocked him, trying to mimic his accent.

"You know what I mean." He chuckled a hearty laugh.

"I said...you." I was looking in his eyes at this point. Next thing I knew, Wade had both his hand son my face and his lips pressed to mine. I was a bit stunned at first then started to kiss back. He picked up the kiss while he moved his hands to my hips and lifting me on his lap so I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close so our bodies were pressed against each others. The kiss started to get more intense when he moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt. My hands went in his hair as his hands went under my shirt. After a intense make out session Wade pulled from my lips briefly.

"...I have...waited forever...to hear that..." He breathed before moving down to my neck.

"...I waited...forever to...say it..." I sucked in a sharp breath as Wade brushed over my sensitive spot.

I felt him smirk against my skin as he lingered over the spot making me want more. When I least expected it, he attached his lips to my skin and started to suck and nip at my skin causing me to arch my back as every emotion in my body was erupting with ecstasy. Wade kept sucking until I finally let out a loud moan of pleasure into his shoulder. He let his tongue travel over my skin down to my shoulder as he slid his hands up my shirt to my bra. Unhooking that, he lightly ran his fingers down my back making me shiver. Once at the bottom of my shirt, he lifted it over my head before tossing it across the room. Next thing he took off was my bra, letting that go with my shirt. Wade pulled away from my shoulder, letting his eyes travel all over my chest. Lifting me up, he laid me down on the couch just taking in every inch of my exposed chest. My eyes were closed in pure ecstasy begging him for more.

"...Wade..." I moaned at the feeling of his hands running up my sides to my breasts. He began to massage my breasts, running his thumb over my now hard nipples. Slowly leaning down, he began to suck and flick my nipples with his tongue. I moaned in pleasure while tugging on his hair. His one hand moved from my breast, down my side to the top of my shorts. After unbuttoning then, he slowly tugged them down while I wiggled to help him. He slowly ran his hand up my thigh, making me wiggle even more at his light touches. Moving to my other breast, he repeated the same action making me gasp as he slid his hand in my though to to my wet vagina. He ran his fingers up and down over my clitoris making my moan even louder.

"...like that..." Wade smirked.

"YES!" I screamed in pure bliss.

He slowly inserted one finger into my tight vagina, moving his finger up and down. Trailing kisses from my breast, he picked up the intense pleasure by running his tongue over my skin the closer he got to my vagina. I grabbed the side of the couch with both hands as he slipped in another finger into my vagina. While his fingers were exploring the walls of my vagina, his warm tongue moved all over my clitoris. It was to the point that I could not control myself anymore as moans of pure ecstasy poured from my lips. After my first climax, Wade moved up to my lips pressing his lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly, hungry with lust. I wasted no time in moving my hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up. Wade pulled from my lips just enough for his shirt to come off. Once that was off, he pressed his lips back to mine in a rough, passionate kiss while I worked on his pants. After a few intense moments, I finally got them undone. Deciding to get everything off at once, I pulled his boxers down with his pants. After they were off and away, I felt how hard is penis was. Smirking into the kiss, I ran my hand over his large, hard penis making his grunt against my lips. Not being able to take it anymore, he took my hands and pinned them above my head.

"...Wade..." I whined at the torture.

"...patience..." He mumbled against my lips.

Next thing I knew, he slid his hard penis into my tight vagina making me gasp. Going slow at first, he began to pick up speed as we were both panting and moaning in pleasure.

"...Wade...harder..." I begged for him to give me his all.

"...want more..." Wade teased.

"YES!" I moaned begging for more.

"...tell me..."

"...I want...you so...bad...harder...faster..." I begged.

Wade began to pick up speed, thrusting and pounding against my vagina making me even more wet than I was. He kept going until felt I was ready for his all. Going as fast and hard as he can, we both moaned and grunted in pure bliss as we both reached out climax.

"...Wade!..." I scream at my climax.

"...Charity!..." Wade panted still wanting to go on.

After about and hour or multiple orgasms Wade finally began to slow down. I could tell he wanted to keep doing just as much as I did, but the show was about to start. Pulling his penis out of my vagina, he fell on the couch next to me.

"...that was..." Wade panted.

"...blissful..." I finished for him, still running my fingers through his hair.

Soon we began to hear more voices in the hall meaning that all the superstars and divas were arriving. As much as we did not want to, we slowly got up from the couch and collect our clothes.

"So..." I bit my lip looking at him as we got dressed.

"I have waited so long to do that." Wade smirked, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So have I." I looked in his amazing brown eyes. "How about another round after the show?" I smirked.

"Oh you're on." He mocked my smirk.

I brushed my lips over his before he pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. We were about to go at it again where there was a knock on the door.

"We will finish later." I rested my forehead against his.

Wade whined at having to wait so long. Soon the show started and we did everything we needed to do. Once it was over, we left for the hotel for a long night of lust filled sex.


	17. Kevin Kiley - Alex Riley

The night was just perfect. The nice warm breeze blew off the warm waters of the Caribbean waters while Kevin and I were sitting on the beach after finishing our picnic lunch he had planned. It was only day two of our five day vacation here and he was already being romantic.

Kevin was sitting on the blanket we had set up while I was sitting in front of his leaning back on his chest. He had his arms draped over my shoulder playing with the straps of my sun dress I was wearing.

"I still can't believe you set this all up without me knowing." I looked up him.

"I have my ways, you know that." Kevin grinned, lightly pecking my lips.

"I do and you amaze me more and more each day." I smiled as I looked into his blue eyes. Kevin and I have dated for almost a year and he has been nothing but sweet and romantic to me. He has been very patient with me, since we still have not made that commitment yet. Don't get me wrong, I do know how to keep my man happy, but I just wanted to be sure we were going to last before taking that step. This vacation, our third, made me realize we were in it for the long run. I decide tonight, I was going to give him what we both have been wanting.

"What did you want to do tonight? Go out?" Kevin asked, nipping at my neck.

"Hmmm..." I smirked with each kiss he placed on my neck. "...no." I closed my eyes just enjoying his lips on my skin.

"What then?" He mumbled against my skin.

I moved my hands, hooking them around his neck. "I think you are going to enjoy it." I pulled him closer as he started to nip more at my skin.

"Will I?" His breath o my ear made my shiver.

"You will." I grinned, turning my head and meeting his lips. My hands went to his hair, pulling him as close to me as he could get. I shifted in his arms so I was facing him before making the kiss rougher. His hands went to my waist, making sure I could not move while mine stayed in his hair. I felt his hands move from my waist to my thighs as he inched them up under my dress.

"...not here..." I pulled from the kiss making him whine. "...room..." I kissed him one last time.

Getting back to the room, Kevin set down the thing from our picnic on the counter in the room. Deciding to make things easier for him, I unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor. When he turned and saw my in my bra and thong, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Like?" I grinned and all he could do was nod. "Come here." I motioned him to me with my finger.

He made his way over to me, instantly wrapping his arms around my waist as his lips went right to mine in a rough, passionate kiss. My hand went around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. He lifted me up so my legs went around his waist. He started walking to the bed before laying up down, him hovering me, lips still very much on mine. My legs stayed around his waist when he started to trail kisses from my lips to my jaw, slowly making his way to my neck. My grip on his hair got tighter when he brushed over my spot.

"Kevin." I moaned as he moved his tongue all over my skin. Without warning, he started to suck and nip on my skin making me moan in pleasure as he did. Once he was done with my neck, he moved down to my chest. Moving his hands behind my back, he unhooked my bra slowly sliding it down my shoulders. Pulling it off he tossed it to the floor before attacked all the skin on my breasts. He was sucking and nipping at my now hard nipples making me pant. Squeezing one breast with one hand, he kept his mouth on the other. My breathing became more heavy the more his sucked at my nipples. Letting his one hand move down my side, he moved from my breast to my stomach, trailing light teasing kisses as he went. He did not stop until he got to the top of my thong. Looking up at me, my eyes were closed while I was gripping the sheets waiting for his next move. Traveling his tongue over my skin, my body tensed as he slowly slide down my thong.

"You want it?" He teased, looking up at me.

"Yes!" I moaned, panting uncontrollably.

Tossing my thong to the floor, he move my legs apart leaning down and moving his tongue all over my wet vagina. My grip on the sheets got tighter then more he licked and sucked at my clitoris. My breathing got quicker and more shallow the move he flicked my clit with his tongue.

"More!" I begged, wanting him to give me everything.

He added a finger, sliding it into my tight, wet vagina making me moan in intense pleasure. He slowly added another finger as he started to move the faster and faster in and out of my vagina. He let his fingers explore the walls of my vagina and right before my climax he pulled out.

"...Kevin..." I whined at the torture he was causing.

"Are you sure?" He asked moving to my lips.

"Yes!" I bit my lips nodding my head, my patience running thin as my body was begging for him.

Hover over me, he stuck his large, hard penis into my tight vagina. I moaned at the pressure at first, but he started to go slow.

"..so tight..." He grunted at the tightness of my vagina. All I was able to do was nod and grip his shoulders. "...just relax..."

I did as he said, letting him take the lead for now since he was my first. Going slow at fist, I got used to the feeling of his penis inside my vagina. I started to move my hips along with him, letting him know I was ready for the full experience.

"...ready..." He panted, starting to pick up speed.

"...harder..." I begged, wanting his penis to go as deep into my vagina as it could.

He started to push his penis harder into my vagina as he picked up speed. The feeling of his penis pounding against my vagina made me wish I did this sooner. It was just pure bliss and I never wanted it to end. The harder and faster he went, the more we both moaned in immense pleasure.

Almost an hour later, I could feel every emotion in my body about to erupt. He picked up the pleasure by nipping at my neck. I lightly ran my fingers over the skin if his neck making him growl as he pushed harder and deeper into me. With one finally thrust we both screamed in ecstasy as we reached our climax, him cumming all inside my vagina. Slowing his pace, he pulled out laying down next to me as we were both panting and sweating.

"...baby..." Kevin tried to catch his breath.

"...that...was...amazing..." I finished for him.

Kevin pulled me on his chest giving me a slow kiss. I let my hands run down his chest to his hips. Lightly running my fingers over his indents, I felt him tense up. He rolled me over and we went for another round of passionate, lust filled sex.


	18. Zack Ryder

"So Keleia, when he is coming back?" My best friend, Shelly asked me about my boyfriend Zack.

"I don't know..." I sighed. Zack has been over in Europe for the past month on tour with RAW. I am currently on Smackdown, so our schedules are different.

"Well, the tour should be over with..." Shelly looked at her phone. "...right now actually." I got a smile on my face. Just then my phone went off. Looking at it, I got a huge grin on my face.

"I know who that is." Shelly sang in a teasing tone just from the look on my face.

"Shush." I playfully swatted her. Looking at the text, I got even more excited.

"He's back!" I squealed. "He said he's going to meet me at the hotel after the show." I beamed. This has been the longest we have been apart in the 6 months we have dated. I was doing everything I could to get on RAW so he and I had more time to spend with each other.

_Keleia to the ramp. Keleia to the ramp._

I heard being called. Putting my phone away, I stood up then headed for the door.

"Good luck out there." Shelly encouraged.

"Thanks." I smirked then headed out to the ramp.

My match was a long and hard fought battle. Facing Beth Phoenix was my biggest challenge, but I did it. I was able to get the win over her. Since I was not needed for the rest of the night, I went straight to my locker room and got ready to leave. Once I was all changed, I got my bags and headed for my car.

Once I arrived at the hotel, I went straight up to my room. Zack said he should be there soon so I decided to get a nice hot shower to sooth my acing muscles because I knew tonight was going to be a long one. Setting my bags down, I got my clothes ready then headed into the bathroom. Turing the water on, I waited until the steam filled the room before stepping in.

After I was done, I got out and dried myself off before slipping on Zack's favorite purple baby doll. Wearing nothing underneath, I brushed my hair out and laid on the bed waiting for Zack. Not to long after I was done, I heard the lock click and the door open.

"Zack!" I squealed in excitement once I saw him walk through the door. Sliding off the bed, I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Miss me?" He chuckled after catching me.

"Mhm." I nodded as I nuzzled his neck.

"I miss you too." He kissed me cheek. I moved me head from his neck and looked him in the eyes. Seeing those brown eyes made me melt all over again. That is what I loved most about him. I missed them so much and seeing them again made me the happiest girl in the world.

"Never again will we be apart for that long." I let out a breath.

"Lets hope not." Zack smiled at me. I love that smile of his.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. Oh how I loved having his soft lips against mine. Everything in the world felt just right.

Zack began to walk over to the bed, his hands around my waist slightly moving under my top I was wearing. I tightened my hold around his neck as his fingers began to move to my thong I was wearing. Laying me down on the bed, Zack looked me over before grinning.

"You're wearing my favorite." He smirked as he hovered me.

"Of course." I brushed my lips over his.

His hands started to pull my thong off, as he was not wanting to waste any time. Once he got that off, his fingers went right to my vagina. Moving his fingers all over my wet clitoris, I began to moan in pleasure as I pulled my closer to me. He made his way to my neck, starting to suck and nip at my skin giving me immense pleasure. My body was starting to shake since I have been wanting this for a long time. He slipped two fingers into my tight wet vagina as he moved them up and down just exploring the walls of my vagina. My breathing got heavy as I was about to reach my climax.

"Zack!" I moaned out as I reached me peak. Moving his fingers faster, I screamed out in intense pleasure.

Finally being about to move my hands, I went for his shirt and lifted it over his head. After pulling away so I could take it off, he moved his hands from my vagina and began to lift my shirt up. Once that was out of the way, he went straight for my breasts. Sucking and nipping at my hard nipples, I moved my hands to his hair while panting uncontrollably. Doing the same to my other breast, he moved down my stomach laying light kisses the whole way down to my vagina. I gripped the sheets as soon as his tongue made contact with my wet vagina. He ran his tongue up and down my clitoris making me bite my lip.

Once I had another orgasm, he made his way back up to my lips. I moved my hands down his well toned chest and abs to the waist of his pants. I began to fumble with the button as he began to suck at my neck once more. Finally getting them undone, I started to pull them down along with his boxers. He kicked them off when I was not able to push down any farther. I let my fingers run over his indents to his large hard penis.

"...excited..." I managed to breath out.

"...you have..no idea..." He mumbled against my neck.

Running my hands up and down his hard penis, I put him inside my vagina. Moaning in pleasure once his penis was inside my vagina, I began to move my hips along with him.

"...harder..." I begged, wanting him to go as deep inside my vagina as he could.

Zack began to pound against my vagina as he picked up speed. We were both panting and breathing heavily.

"Keleia" Zack moaned as I kept running my hands off over his skin.

We went on and on for the next few hours, having multiple orgasms with him cumming all over the walls of my vagina. Zack only slowed down so we could catch our breath, him never taking his penis put of my vagina. We kept at it all night, making up for all the time we were not able to have out nights of rough, lust filled sex.


	19. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin

It was the end of a very long 2 months. Today was the day that my husband, Mike, would be coming home from shooting his new movie. I was to excited to do anything or even think about anything but him coming home. I missed him so much, more that anyone could ever know. I had just got out of a nice hot shower and put on something special for him. I looked at myself in the mirror as I pulled up my red thong that went with my red lace baby doll that I picked out for him. After sliding on the slight smooth fabric, I began to slightly curl my hair which Mike loved. Just as I was finishing up, I heard the front door open then close.

"Beth!?" I heard Mike call from downstairs.

"Bedroom!" I called back as I hurried over to the bed.

I got on the bed, positioned myself on my knees with the slightly apart. I sat there waiting for Mike to walk through the door.

"Hey bab-" He started to say until he looked up and saw me. He dropped his bags where he was standing and stood there staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"Come here." I seductively said, motioning him over with my finger.

He began to slowly walk over to me and once he reached me his hands went around my waist as he took in every inch of my body.

"Missed this so much." He smirked as his hands ran all over my body.

"Missed you too." I giggled, running my hands through his now long hair. "Love the new look." I smirked with a wink. "Very sexy." I leaned up whispering his his ear.

I lightly nipped at his ear making him groan and pull me close to him. My hands went to his shoulders as I pulled him closer to me. I moved from his ear to his neck, lightly nipping down to his collarbone and repeating the same thing on the over side. I felt his hands move down my side to the bottom of my top as his hands slipped into my thong. I began to moan as his fingers all over my growing wet vagina. My hold on him got tighter the move he moved his fingers around.

"Mmm...Mike..." I moaned as he started to nip at my neck.

He started to move my clit in between his fingers making me more wet, wanting him so bad. Slowly, he moved his fingers into my tight wet vagina and began to move them up and down. I gripped onto his shoulders in pure bliss as he went faster and harder in my vagina. I was about to reach my climax when he pulled his fingers out and began kissing between my breasts all the way down to my thong. He lifted me up only to lay me down on the bed as he started to kiss lightly at the skin above my though. He slowly removed my thong with his teeth while his hands were squeezing my thighs, making me moan. After pulling my thong off and tossing it to the side, he started to travel his tongue all over my wet clitoris. I gripped onto his hair, moaning at ever lick and suck he did. The more he licked the moan I began to moan. Finally reaching my climax, I screamed out his name in put bliss and pleasure. He then started to kiss up my stomach to my chest, nipping and sucking at the skin on my breast. As he was sucking my hard nipples, I began to move his shirt up. He leaned up so I could lift that over his head and once that was off, he went right back to my nipples. I started to fumble with the button of his pants, wanting his big hard penis inside me.

"...I can't wait..." I panted.

"...me either..." He said with much eagerness.

He helped me pull his pants and boxers off then stuck his hard penis into my tight wet vagina making me moan in great pleasure.

"...give it to me..." I begged, wanting him to go as hard and fast as he could.

He started to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of my vagina. We were both moaning and panting in so much bliss we could not stand it. He kept pounding against my vagina until we both reached our climax an hour later. He gave a few last hard thrusts as he went all inside of me. Once he was done, he fell on the bed next to me, panting heavy.

"...amazing..." I said trying to catch my breath.

"...so worth it..." He grinned trying to steady his breathing.

I rolled over, laying on his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

"Again?" He smirked.

"Oh hell yeah!" I climbed on top of him.

He stuck his large hard penis inside my vagina again and I rode him all night long. Lets just say, we made up 2 months of no sex in one night.


	20. Wade Barrett - Stu Bennett

It was the end of a very long week and I was finally going to get to see my boyfriend. See, he work for WWE and I don't get to see him as much as I would like. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, but I just wish I could get to see him more. I was currently getting ready for his big arrival home. He would be here any minute. I was in the bed room getting everything ready for a romantic night. I was in my blue and white lace lingerie that he loved so much on me. The scent of vanilla was in the air from all the candles I had lit. I ran my hands over my curls fluffing them so they would pop. As I was touching up my makeup I heard the door open then close.

"Lydia?" I heard Wade's thick British accent ring through my ears. "I'm home." He called.

"Up here!" I called, stopping what I was doing as I walked out the bedroom to the top of the stairs.

I stood there, posing for him as he was half way up. He dropped his bags and just stared at me, speechless.

"Like?" I smirked since he has not moved.

"...love..." He slowly nodded.

I started to descend down the stairs to where he was, meeting him halfway. His scent was so amazing, it turned me on. He never smelt so good to me before. I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders. One hand rested there while the other went to his hair. I started to run my fingers though it as I looked him in his deep brown eyes. I bit my lip before he pressed his lips to mine. His hand slowly moved down my sides to my thighs. He gave me a boost, my legs going around his waist, my arms around his neck. He started to walk up the stairs, then to the bedroom. At times, he would squeeze down on my thighs causing me to moan into his mouth. Once in the room, he laid me gently on the bed so he was hovering me. His hands started to move up my sides to the top I was wearing. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he started to play with the lace.

"I do love this..." He broke the kiss for a moment. "...but, it's coming off." He smirked, pulling his over my head before I could say anything.

He looked me over for a moment, licking his lips before leaning down kissing all over my skin. One of his hands were on my breast while he sucked on the other one making me really wet. I moaned in pleasure the more he suck and nipped at my hard nipples. He made his way over to the other, sucking and nipping just as hard. Hearing me moan made him want to do it ever more. My hands stayed in his hair as he made his way to my stomach, using his tongue. Once he got to the thong I was wearing, he lightly licked above the hem causing me to arch my back.

"...mmm...Wade..." I moaned, wanting him to go farther.

Since my hips were off the bed, he slowly began to pull my thong down. Once that was off, he ran his fingers up my legs, opening the slightly. I drew a sharp breath once I felt his tongue on my wet vagina. My hands gripped the sheets as he teased me with his tongue. The more he sucked the more I moaned in pleasure. He slowly began to stop, making me whine. I then felt him slip two fingers into my tight vagina as he slowly made his was back up my stomach to my lips. My arms went around his neck as I kissed him hard and roughly with a much passion as I could. He had one hand caressing my breast while the other moved in and out of my vagina fast. Our breathing became more heavy the longer the kiss went on. I started to pull at his shirt, wanting it off. He moved his hands allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. I ran my hands down his chest as he knelled over me. They went right to his pants, undoing them and pulling the down to reveal his big hard penis. I pulled them down as far as I could before he had to help. I slowly moved my hands up and down his hard penis making him moan in pleasure. Just as he was about to climax, he moved my hands, pinning the to the bed as he stuck his hard penis into my vagina. He started going as hard and deep into my vagina as he could making me moan and scream his name in pure bliss. He kept pounding against my vagina for another hour before we both had our climax. Since he was not done, he kept going for another hour giving me multiple orgasms. When he was done, he laid next to me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"...god I...missed that..." He panted, running his hands up and down my back.

"...me too..." I tried to catch my breath.

After calming down a bit, I climbed on top of him, his penis going inside me again. I began to ride him for the rest of the night, making up for all the time we missed out on our glorious, blissful sex.


End file.
